


Who will wash this blood away? (first kiss)

by MllePolina



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MllePolina/pseuds/MllePolina
Summary: ‘’I’m pretty sure we both will be,’’ he said as he still held her hand, ‘’alive’’ he squeezed it again, ‘’for a long,’’ and he played with it, ‘’long time’’ and then gave a quick peck.‘’Perhaps too long,’’ Robin said. She tried to disentangle her hand from his rather gracefully.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Who will wash this blood away? (first kiss)

When Strike and Robin entered the office, it was dark. ‘’We’ll dispose of the body in the morning,’’ said Strike as he sat on the couch. Robin nodded. As Strike arranged the files on his lap he heard her say ‘’Who will wash this blood away Strike? The Police?’’ she gave a scoff. ‘’Him? Us?’’ 

Strike somehow looked painful and said ‘’by the fucking gods I will.’’ 

‘’You know I don’t believe in God,’’ she said seated herself on the edge of the couch, far beside him. ’’Not anymore’’.   
‘’But I do know the power of forgiveness,’’ said Strike as he closed the large file. Robin smiled weakly at him. ‘’You know the power of vengeance,’’ she corrected him,’’and I thank you for that.’’ He smiled. She reached for her mug and took a sip of water. Strike said ‘’We’re not supposed to show mercy. But when it comes to our—’’   
‘’No mercy,’’ Robin cut him off. ‘’No mercy anyone but us, this agency’’ she whispered and walked to the desk. 

Strike watched her walk away and said ‘’Is that wine going over to your head?’’ Robin grinned, ‘’It’s water.’’ Robin looked at her bloodstained clothes. ‘’What will we tell the client?’’   
Strike pondered, ‘’We were on surveillance… we got lost, we didn’t know..’’  
‘’We should burn these clothes,’’ Robin said and for a moment she sounded mad to Strike. She tried the scrubbing it in the kitchen sink but it was no use. She added as she was scrubbing for no end, ‘’And yours too. There is blood all over them.’’ Strike at that moment realized that police would come here to look for evidence first. Robin was right.

When he was ready to go up to his flat ’’I.. I’m not sure if I should get a cab. Like this.’’ Robin said, ‘’the soap is no good, do you.. do you have anything for me to wear?’’ she asked Strike. ‘’I’d have to check the flat,’’ Strike said. He was not sure whether Lisa or any other girl left anything. ‘’Come with me, the faster we find the more you get to sleep’’ 

After a long search inside the small but-similar-to-office-flat they found one of Charlotte’s old sweater and a pair of jeans which Robin was not sure would fit her but eventually she said, ‘’They’ll do just fine,’’ and went on to the bathroom to wear them. Once she was out, rather looking funny, Strike had already changed and was trying to start the fire. She handed out the clothes to him. The fireplace near the kitchen was the obvious spot but just to make sure Strike checked the windows and arranged everything alright. The city was dead silent. The breeze once he opened the window made Robin shiver. He took a match and first lit his cigarette and then the clothes. Once it started to glow Robin found herself sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the flames dance timidly. 

Robin asked, ‘’What..’’ and Strike felt a notch on his stomach. He had expected a question that he was afraid to answer.  
‘’What?’’   
Robin, still gazing at the flames, said ‘’What is to become of us?’’   
Strike shrugged and sat on the other side of the bed, watching the fire as she was doing now.   
‘’Perhaps the same as anyone else,’’ and he gave a groan. He felt tired.  
‘’I fear what that might be.’’   
He looked at her.’’Alive, as long as it may be, and then death’’ he muttered, ‘’I’d very like to be alive just now,’’ and smiled sadly to her.  
She met his eyes and they both just sat there, staring at the fire, in the silence of the night. Suddenly, she looked away and the wind made her realize there were tears in her eyes.  
‘’I’m scared.’’  
‘’Of what?’’ Strike sounded incredulous.  
‘’Of what is to come.’’  
‘’Robin, please. We’ve already made history..’’ he was laughing now, ‘’and we’ll continue to do so. Until the world is short of rich men and their dicks and their unsettled suspicious wives, we’ll always have a job.’’

Robin, sniffing, gave a laugh and wiped her tears. As she giggled, she held out her hand, I’m glad you’re here with me, she might have said, but somehow, without words, he seemed to understand it. He held it back and gave it a little squeeze. Strike knew she was shaken over the dead body and murder. He felt the need to say something, he remembered his first time and how long it haunted his dreams.  
‘’I’m pretty sure we both will be,’’ he said as he still held her hand, ‘’alive’’ he squeezed it again, ‘’for a long,’’ and he played with it, ‘’long time’’ and then gave a quick kiss.  
‘’Perhaps too long,’’ Robin said. She tried to disentangle her hand from his rather gracefully. The smoke was making her eyes dry now. She rose to find her phone, and that’s when she realized she had not indeed quite freed her hand from Strike’s grip. She run her fingers on his chin, which was unshaven as usual. He let her fingers find their way to his lips. Her touch was light and timid, just like the feeble flames Strike lit few minutes ago. As the winds rose, the fire gave a crack and she was already kissing him.


End file.
